The Bananabis Wedding
The Bananabis Wedding is a novel released in 2005 by Hermitworks Entertainment. It centers around the forbidden love between Black Market trader Noel Feln and MoA Agent Theresia Muziklaerare. The Mission Noel Feln was a persuasive trader in the black market on The Moon, he had more customers than any other trader on the Moon. This did of course not go unseen by the MoA, eventually they found out and decided to investigate his business with an MoA Agent disguised as a customer. This agent was Theresia from Mars, where she was better known as "Hämšc'sŧannk". Her main task was to uncover Feln's hideout so that the MoA could arrest him for selling illegal products and possibly find clues in his hideout leading to the people supplying him. How she was going to uncover his hideout was up to her, and she had a plan. She talked to some shady people and finally found his trading spot, she gazed at his long legs and his manly jaw-line. He made a weird face and looked around as he felt the foul stench Theresia emits. She walked up to him and asked "Noel... Feln?" he looked at her and tried to make a straight face as he complimented her beauty. She blushed and tried hiding it with her hand, he could smell the foul stench coming from her armpits and took a step back. "I suppose you didn't come here to listen to my flattering all night, were you looking for something, shall we say... illegal?" he asked. "If that's what you want to call it, yes." Noel reached for his pocket, Theresia feared he had seen through her disguise and would take out a High Caliber Handgun. He produced a Shara Pod Vaporizer, she breathed out and relaxed once again. Thoughts of defying the MoA's orders and instead followed her heart went through her head, but what happens to MoA Agents who desert them, probably death or worse, no one had ever been seen after such an act. "So, young Martian beauty, what do you think of my suggestion?" She looked at the vaporizer and felt a bit of nostalgia as she remembered her days as a young hippie/emo girl on Mars. "It's been a while since I last smoked, but I'm glad to try again." she said before sharing a joint with Feln. After spending an hour talking and becoming more open about their attraction to eachother, Feln said "It's getting late but I would hate to end this meeting, would you bother staying at my place over night?" Theresia grabbed Noel's hand and put it on her fupa and said "It weighs 50lbs" Noel spat on the ground in disgust then told her "Let's go" and they walked to his hideout where they made stinky love. She woke up to the sound of Noel coughing, she jumped out the bed releasing the most foul stenches from every area of her body, Feln then passed out. She filled a bottle of water and poured it over his face to which he woke up. He looked at her and asked "Theresia, what is this horrible stench?" Theresia sniffed the air and said "I can't smell anything" He told her to get a shower and then they would buy clothes for their wedding. Theresia's face lit up with happiness then she rushed to get ready for their shopping trip. The Bananabis Wedding Feln invited all his trusted trader companions; Grom Magda, Graham Strowgrat and his old teacher in weapon crafting Peter Mikhail. He told Theresia to only invite trusted friends but Theresia confessed that she was a loner, Feln didn't care, it was best that way. At the wedding which took place inside a cave on the south of the Moon. Bananabis was served with all kinds of desserts and treats from around the solar system. The guests sat on MoA Crates facing the altar, also an MoA Crate but with a dirty blanket over it. Theresia was about to be given away by Grom Magda, Feln was waiting at the altar. The music hit and in came Grom and Theresia walking towards the altar. Feln had warned the guests that she would bring a disgusting stench with her but they were not prepared for something this bad, nor was Grom who suddenly gasped for air but all his lungs got was the tainted stench. He fell to the ground, Graham ran up to his lifeless body and told Theresia to back off. He put two fingers on his wrist, nothing, then on his throat, still no pulse. But Graham noticed something weird, his skin felt an awfull lot like Goatephant skin, very common for making masks. He put his hand inside Grom's shirt then ripped off the mask revealing an unknown man with the MoA symbol on his forehead. Feln was furious at them for trying to catch him on his wedding and even make a spy walk Theresia to the altar. This would not end their wedding though, they continued with the agent lying on the ground. Just before they kissed a shot was heard and an Enforcer stood at the entrance of the cave. Feln did a 180 and shot him in the head. They ended the wedding and went home. Theresia was sure they had found out she betrayed them and now they'll never let her out of their sight. She talked to Feln and told him to have another wedding, this time on Mars. He agreed and they went there a week later. The wedding was attended by an orphanage for Ketramoniacs. Unfortunately this wedding was also interrupted by an uninvited guest who shot Theresia's ear off before Feln killed him. After several more weddings they came to the conclusion that they weren't ment to marry and the MoA would never give up on catching them. They said goodbye and Feln went back to trade on the Moon while Theresia moved to Colony 300F where she disappeared after the MoA found her. Category:Novel